Played for a fool
by dmhg
Summary: Hermione is played for a fool by Harry and Ron. Oneshot. COMPLETE


Disclaimer: JK owns all, the plot however, is all mine.

This is a one shot called 'Played for a fool'. Please review.

Played for a fool

"Hermione?" Ron asked in a singsong voice. She looked up at him from her Transfiguration home work that had only been set a hour ago and wasn't due for another week to see Ron looking at her with a grin on his face,

"Yes?" she asked trying to get back into her homework. Ron quickly sat down on the workbench next to her, as she glanced over to make sure he wasn't sitting on her work she noticed Harry hovering near Ron.

"You know we have the match next week" she nodded so he continued "well its against Slytherin and all, the last ever at Hogwarts for me and Harry…and well you know how we have the essay due for potions due tomorrow?"

"Do you need help with it Ron, is that what your asking?" she threw her quill down and looked up at him

"No…. not exactly…see me and Harry…well um"

"Ronald just get to the point" she snapped

"We haven't done it" Harry said

"WHAT? Are you mad, that essay had to be 5 pages long and on the Scintillating Solution, and you know there is very limited information on the Abyssinian shrivelfig ingredient"

"We've been practicing for Quidditch" Ron said before Harry could say anything

"You know this is our last game-"

"Ever at-"

"Hogwarts and its-"

"For the cup, an-"

"And we haven't a time to look it up"

"You haven't had time to spend a few hours looking in the library?"

"Hello! Quidditch, Hermione" Ron said to her, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So you have been spending all you time flying around on your broom instead of doing your work which is more important" both boys looked away from her in shame

"Yeah" they both mumbled, Ron looked up to meet her eye but quickly looked away again when he saw she was crackling with electricity because she was so mad

"You know Frobisher was right-"

"Frobisher?" Harry asked, feeling a lecture coming on

"Victoria Frobisher…she turned down the position of keeper before you Ron, because she said her charms club would always come first" both boys looked at each other, bewildered

"Who would do that?" Harry asked

"Victoria was very dedicated to her class work, and she was a model student…I think she had the right idea…. pity you two don't"

"Yeah…. so will you do it for us?"

"Ronald"

"Please 'Mione"

"You haven't been at Quidditch practice every night, why couldn't you do it then?" she asked. Just as she did Ginny Weasley walked passed their table with a text book to her face

"Hey Harry" she said seductively to her boyfriend, she also nodded at her brother and Hermione, Hermione watched as Harry's eyes followed her retreating back and a wide grin spread across his face.

"I wish I never asked," she mumbled causing Harry's attention to come back to her. "Ron, what about you?"

"I.i…. err…err" he swallowed hard "err…. err…." he flushed bright red and Harry sniggered

"He was down in the kitchens…"

"Do you never stop eating?"

Harry decided to help Ron out "No, but that's another matter…you know since you got McGonagall on your little spew thing" Harry held a finger to Hermione just as she opened her mouth to correct him "and Dumbledore listens to her….so he hired a maid to help with the cooking….after so many house elves were freed…."

"Ellen…. yes I know her" Hermione said proudly "she seems really nice, shame I wont get to know her better"

"Well, lets just say that no one knows her as well as our Ronnie does" he said laughing as Ron went bright red "I heard those kitchens are pretty cold down there…. but not after Ron has paid her a visit" he laughed even more at Ron's discomfort.

"Shut up Harry" he said trying to calm his embarrassment down. Hermione looked a little confused. This made Harry laugh even more as he saw the realization creep on to her face.

"Ron! How old is she?" she shrieked and hit him lightly on the arm. Ron smiled boldly and jumped off the table and stood next to Harry putting an arm on his shoulder

"21" he beamed

"But that's not right, your only 18 years old"

"Calm down Hermione" Harry said trying to keep Hermione from blowing all her pent up frustration, which looked like it was about to over flow "Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to have a younger lover" she looked outraged

"So can you do it for us?" Ron diverted back to the conversation at hand before she could yell at Harry for even asking such a ridicules thing

"Do what?" she asked

"Our work, on the Abyssinian shrivelfig in the Scintillating Solution"

"So we can get a bit more practice in"

"Fine, but I'm warning you, I wont do this again, from now on you'll do all your work yourselves and I'm only doing this for the sake of Quidditch and to prove to you I want Gryffindor to win the cup as much as you do"

"Hermione, there wont be anymore work…. we graduate soon" Harry reminded her "Thanks so much 'Mione" he kissed her cheek. Ron threw his arms around her and kissed the other cheek. Hermione couldn't help but smile as they kissed her, No one looked up or disturbed as they kissed her, everyone, even Ginny knew how close they were. Hermione knew how nice it was nice to have 'her boys' and it was widely accepted that they were 'her boys'.

Harry and Ron then ran to their rooms and came back with a handful of messed up paper in each of their hands.

While Hermione was busy trying to work out what was scrap paper and actual notes for revision she failed to notice Harry run out of the common room with his hand clutching to Ginny's, both teens looking very pleased with themselves and Ron pulling on his extra thick robe and hurriedly leaving the common room too.

It wasn't until minutes after they had gone she looked up from their work and looked over to the fire and noticed in the corner were two brooms. 2 fire bolt 6000's, one engraved with a little gold lightening bolt next to the word 'Potter' and the other engraved with 'RBW', and seeing that the text book that Ginny was reading minutes ago lay scantily discarded in the middle of the floor, That she realized that 'her boys' had played her for a fool.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Please review


End file.
